


Just Keep Swimming

by RomanogersLove



Series: How Did Mommy and Daddy Meet? [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, obligated Fourth of July fic (even though it's late...)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersLove/pseuds/RomanogersLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has some trouble with learning how to swim. Good thing he has his dearest Uncle Clint to talk him into it. How? Of course by telling how his parents met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Swimming

Little James Rogers was now five years old and after watching _Finding Nemo_ , he fell in love with the ocean. This meant that the Rogers would be seen at the beach pretty frequently. However, there was a slight problem: James still hadn't learned how to swim yet. Steve decides to teach him when they visit Stark towers. James, wearing his Captain America swim trunks, was excited to finally learn how to swim.

Steve and Natasha were already in the pool, waiting for James to get in, but when the time came, he became frightened and refused to get in the water. No amount of coaxing from his parents could get him to go into the pool. James was almost in tears. Luckily, his dear Uncle Clint stepped in to save the day.

Clint shooed Steve and Nat away to the side while he sat next to James, asking him what was wrong. He wouldn't answer. Seeing how he was shaking and avoiding even looking at the pool, Clint knew that he was scared. “You know kid, your mom was scared of swimming too. She was terrible at it, but after some help from your dad, she got over it.” James looked up at Clint and knew where this was going.

He waits a few moments before asking, “how did Mommy and Daddy meet?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha and Clint were at Tony’s pool party that he threw every year on the Fourth of July. Natasha was never particularly fond of swimming, so she never learned, something no one except for Clint knew and she intended to keep it that way.

Clint on the other hand, was determined to get her to learn. He’d been going for the subtle approach by suggestions, but his best friend wasn't taking the bait. Which meant it was time for plan B: push her into the pool and hope she doesn't kill you for it. Sneaking up on Natasha was not an easy task; she was always on guard and prepared for anything. Luckily, Clint knew his best friend well. He waited until Tony walked over to distract her about his plans for the fireworks that were about to go off in a few minutes. The fireworks were Natasha’s favorite part, so she listened to Tony as he points her to the best spot for the main event.

When the first firework went off Natasha stared at it in awe. Clint took this opportunity to push her into the pool, making a huge splash. She panicked as she thought she was drowning when all of a sudden she felt another body next to her pulling her up. The person was none other than the lifeguard on duty, Steve Rogers, Mr. Captain America himself.

“Are you alright ma'am?”

Natasha, stunned from being in the pool combined with the fireworks and this gorgeous man in front of her, was speechless.

“Ma'am?”

She recovers when he calls her the second time.

“It's Natasha, and yes, I'm alright now.”

“You may want to consider some swim lessons though. You gave me a scare.”

She looks over Steve’s shoulder to see Clint trying to sneak away from the mess he created. Luckily for him, she was falling into the charm of the birthday boy/ lifeguard.

“Well that depends, are you gonna be the one to teach me?” He smiles and her heart melted a little.

“I would be honored.”

They ended up watching the rest of the fireworks together then Steve taught her how to swim after everyone else left. It turns out she's a natural. All she needed was the right instructor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hearing the story and looking over to see his mom and dad splashing around in the pool, James decided he was ready to give it a shot. He scurries over to his parents and together they taught him the basics of swimming. By the end of the lesson he was able to doggy paddle. When Natasha went to dry off she asked Clint what he said to James.

“So Hawkeye, how did you convince James to get into the pool?”

He just smiles and says, “I told him he takes after his mom, and just like his mom, he can count on his dad to have his back.”


End file.
